


Four Legs, Four Arms, Two Faces

by Pisan_Zapra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Experimentation, F/F, Girls Kissing, Making Out, Sex Talk, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisan_Zapra/pseuds/Pisan_Zapra
Summary: "Ginny is convinced that soulmates are just another of Luna's stories, but then something happens that makes her change her mind."





	Four Legs, Four Arms, Two Faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florencedrunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencedrunk/gifts).



> I really wanted to write the other option, but it got overly complex and I couldn't put all of the ideas together in time to make a coherent enough short story. So, instead, I chose to write this and I quite like it. Thank you, florencedrunk, for suggesting both of your awesome options. Somewhere down the line, I might still want to write the Doctor Who one and, if I do, I will credit you.
> 
> I went to a Catholic grade school and high school, so, whenever my friends or my siblings and I would talk about Ginny during "Half-Blood Prince", we were pretty judgmental about how she'd kiss boys in public because we were kind of sheltered and oblivious that her behavior was pretty normal for a teenage girl. I also remember having another friend who lent me a CD of Trock (Time-Lord Rock) songs, and, on that same CD she'd burned, she also added a couple of Wrock (Wizard Rock) songs. The one that I remember most clearly is the very cheeky "Who teaches Sex-Ed". (I will come back to this and add the link to this song, because, currently, my internet is kind of spotty and I can't find the video for it.)
> 
> So, this story comes from both of those things. Ginny dealing with obnoxiously judgey people and Luna being wonderfully open to trying new things.
> 
> This maybe takes place around "Halfblood Prince" ish.

Luna Lovegood believed in maybe seven, strange new things before lunchtime.  There was the time she said everyone was made of stars.  There was the other time she professed that cats were reincarnated witches.

But this new idea had to have taken the cake.

It was around breakfast time when Luna’d managed to sneak away from the Ravenclaw table and share this new idea with Ginny Weasley.

“Someone actually reckoned we all used to have two heads, four arms, four legs, and two sets of...machinery down there,” the redhead clarified, between bites of a wonderfully crispy Yorkshire pudding.  “But the Gods split everyone in half to get double the tributes and goodies they’d be getting from them?”

“Oh no, it was two faces on a single head,” Luna corrected with her delightfully nasally tone.  Most people that spoke through their nose sounded obnoxious or conceited, but, somehow, the pale blonde made it utterly charming.  “And there were three genders.  Male, female, and androgynous.  Everyone had double sets of genitalia.  The androgynous had male and female genitalia and they were children of the moon.”

Right as soon as the Ravenclaw student brought up genitalia, from the corner of Ginny's eye, she could spot a pair of Gryffindor boys turn to the redhead and blonde.

“The navel is the one vestigial part we have left from this time before we were split,” Luna continued her explanation.  “But now we split-people spend our time longing and searching for our other half.  Only when we find our other half and lie with them will we know happiness and feel completed.”  The eavesdroppers began snickering.  Something about if that meant there were people with two sets of breasts or two dicks.  

Boys.

Quickly, Ginny pivoted herself about and, sacrificing her the last half of her pud, threw the remains of her breakfast right in the centre of one boy’s face (the louder of the two).

Goal.

The youngest Weasley took Luna by the hand and ushered her away from the table.

“That wasn’t entirely necessary,” Lovegood lightly lectured.  Nothing too serious.  Maybe a little shocked.

“It definitely was,” Ginny disagreed.

\----------

Whenever Dad spoke with Ginny about the muggle schools, she was often thankful of the insipid courses and practices she’d never have to take.  Grammar seemed a chore.  Mathematics mostly inapplicable.  Memorization and recitation of classical literature awful.

But there was one class that sounded pretty useful.

“Sexual Education,” Ginny could remember her Dad bringing up to her once over the last summer, when was showing her how to drive the flying car.  (Because even if she was a witch and privy to knowledge of teleportation magics, you never knew when you’d have to drive a vehicle.)   “Parents are expected to have that chat with their kids.  But most don’t.  So, what does that leave us?  A lot of kids that don’t really know what they get into when they start dating.”

“And taking this course gets them up to speed,” Ginny had to put in.

“Well, it’s a start,” Dad admitted with a gentle shrug.  “Some courses just focus on STD’s and how...the machinery works down there.  Just with heterosexual relationships.  Some separate the boys and girls in a class, so they can learn what hormones do to the bodies of their respective biological sexes but not really learn what it does to the other sex.  Maybe they’ll learn they also get feelings and other vague thingd they won’t understand.  But it’s rarely comprehensive enough to talk about same-sex relationships.  And, from my understanding, some of it even focuses on shaming and guilting kids out of it.  I suppose that works for keeping them out of that while they’re young, but that sort of guilt follows them into adulthood.”  His brand of honesty was something Ginny’d always respected about her Dad.  There was never anything particularly self-righteous about it.  Always with a soft kind of tone, something pretty nurturing.  Nothing shaming or condescending at all. “Then again, it really is better than nothing.”

About everyone else but her Dad and Mum reprimanded Ginny for snogging and dating when she did (Mum remembered how she was at that age).  Everyone else said Ginny was too young, that it wasn’t right for a girl her age.  Or it was too sudden.  She was in Quidditch, so she wasn’t supposed to be interested in overly romantic stuff like that (as if she was looking for romance at that age, instead of seeking a temporary high and being fully aware of it).  Maybe that she was hungry for even more attention.  Some of her peers, she’d heard through friends, even made snide remarks about her and the number of siblings she had.  As if there was some sort of inherent correlation there between her Mum and Dad’s choice to have so many children and her own dating choices.

Even Ron didn’t approve of her snogging boys in public.

Whatever.  They just didn't get it.  It was her choice and it felt pretty damn good.  She kept herself safe.  That was what really should have mattered, right?  Not that she was starting to get into relationships like this, like what was inevitable, but that she wasn’t getting in over her head with it.

If they had a Sex Ed class of some sort, maybe people would have been a bit more understanding.  Or at least make people less giggly when they heard about stuff like what Luna was talking about.

Among their friends, the only other person that listened maturely to Lovegood’s latest ideas about soulmates was Neville.  (They told him a little later in the Gryffindor Common room.)

“You know plants have both genitalia,” he conversed.  “And they don’t need too much else to keep them content.  Just food, sun, and water.”

“I’m sure that’s how people were before the splitting,” Luna hazarded to guess.  “People are just so unhappy.  But nothing will make them feel more whole than to find their half.”

“So wait,” Neville stopped Luna, hand to his mouth and brows furrowed so seriously for a second.  “If this splitting happened awhile ago, why are we all still like this?  Wouldn't it just be our ancestors that got freshly split who want their other halves and their kids and descendants would’ve grown past that?  Since they never knew what it was like to have been a part of another person?”

“That should only make them want it more,” Ginny interrupted.  “They never got to have the experience, so they’d want it even more.  They wouldn’t know what they were missing and it would just add to their frustration, not being able to put a finger on what it was they really wanted.  Like when you have a craving for a food, but you don’t know exactly what.  It adds to the hunger, not knowing what you’re hungry for.”

And Longbottom seemed to have gotten that.

\----------

They’d gone up to Ginny’s quarters, just her and Luna.  Nobody passing them by really seemed to mind.  The girls were just friends, heading up, as they had been doing for some weeks now.

It was just the two of them in the quarters.  Nobody else was up there, studying or eating.  As it always had to be when they went up together.

This wasn’t their first time going up, but, seeing how Ron panicked when she’d only snogged Dean, Ginny didn’t want to chance finding how he’d react if he heard about her and Luna.

What they had was...well, there wasn’t really a label on it.  They were friends and they still felt a lot like friends when they’d hold hands or talk in public.  Since it was alright for girls who were friends to be doing things like that.

Luna could be weird about some things, but she wasn’t about this; when Ginny’d told her that she’d always fancied her and popped the question, the blonde was perfectly alright about heading up and trying some things out.

For the first time, they were both teenagers and they were taking it slowly and safely.  It wasn’t anything that came naturally to them.  Sitting on a bed, looking in each other’s eyes (Luna always had the most brilliant blues), Ginny was hoping her hands would know where to go and that, somehow, Luna would also  know the motions of the dance they were trying out.

Neither of them really knew during their first time.  Even times after the first, they still didn’t catch on exactly.  Hands would go the wrong places, lips would touch at the wrong times.  Once, they fell off of Ginny’s bed.  (Thankfully, nobody came up to check on them.)

Now, they knew a little better, but, really, there was a lot they were still figuring out and a lot more they didn’t know about.

Well, beyond what things their parents had told them about things like this.

“My father could never understand why Hogwarts hasn't implemented some sort of sex-ed,” Luna had off-handedly remarked to their group of friends, as normally as she told them about...well, any eccentric sort of thing that she, out of the blue, felt like sharing with everyone.  (It was probably then that Ginny knew this could work out.)

Here they were again.  By now, they had a better idea of where to start and continue with this sort of thing.  Luna liked it when Ginny started out by running her fingers through Luna's blonde hair.  The redhead knew that her classmate liked to be the first one to lean forward and initiate the kiss.  And, after that, they’d fall a bit more into familiar sets of motions.  There would be points when a hand would be in the wrong place.  But they’d laugh it off and continue, figuring each other out as they had been.

A lot of touching, nothing further.  And, after sessions like this, Luna understood it meant they were still just friends after this.  This snogging and everything was just them blowing off steam and trying things out.

And, it was while Ginny playfully twirled her friend’s hair, well, it struck her.

They were four legs, four arms, and two faces; they fit right here, right now, in a way that, perhaps, they never could.  Two odd girls with their odd Dads.  Ginny, who did whatever she wanted.  Luna, who’d say whatever she felt like.

And, for once, the youngest Weasley daughter felt whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think the making out was described too explicitly to warrant anything past a teen rating, but, if it was, let me know and I can change it.
> 
> The thing about people being split up is a Platonic idea from the "Symposium".
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
